melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
”Cinderella” is a stand-alone single by Melanie Martinez. Background Melanie stated that she was in a place of depression when she wrote this, stating that “There was this boy who I really liked, but he didn’t like he and I was really heartbroken”. Melanie has also mentioned that this was the single that kept her from ”nearly getting dropped” from her record label. Story Lyrically it tells of a girl who wants a Cinderella story, a happy ending with her and the boy, but the only thing she gets is the feeling of being high and comparing it to dope. Commerical Performance The single performed moderately well in terms of sales, which sold 25,728 copies in it’s first week, but didn’t chart anywhere. Tracklisting # Cinderella Version # Cinderella Remix # Cinderella Instrumental # Cinderella Remix # Cinderella Froopy Remix Lyrics HOOK What does it take to find a real Prince Charming Oh Cinderella had her happy ending why can’t I have mine If I don’t fit into the fucking shoe I’ll cut my heels off All the pain I go through just to find my Prince Charming If Cinderella found her happy ending why can’t I FIRST VERSE Sick of losing my shoes I’d rather throw em at you Do boys like that I’m just a little crazy or these curly strands of hair Babe you don’t have to come pick me up for the ball im already there I’d cast a spell on you, whatever it takes to make you like me, I don’t care Girls with a perfect image are so common, but girls like me are super rare PRE CHORUS Cinderella, Cinderella Where ever you are Come near my Prince Charming I’ll throw you in the cinders Cinderella, Cinderella Try to steal my happy ending I’ll stab you with my umbrella Cinderella, Cinderella Doesn’t it hurt when you lost one of your helper fellas Spoiler, I killed them with rat poison, just tellin’ ya Oh Cinderella CHORUS What does it take to find a real Prince Charming Oh Cinderella had her happy ending why can’t I have mine If I don’t fit into the fucking shoe I’ll cut my heels off All the pain I go through just to find my Prince Charming If Cinderella found her happy ending why can’t I SECOND VERSE I may be blind, but I know how to make time rewind I guess they like it when it hurts cause I’m pain and I welcome them in Honestly, I never really cared for anyone, but me You should see, how many people suffered because of me Three blind mice, Three blind mice. See how they run, See how they run They all ran after the farmer's wife Who cut off their tails with a carving knife Did you ever see such a sight in your life Well you won’t ever again cause I’ll stab your eyes out with a knife PRE CHORUS Cinderella, Cinderella Where ever you are Come near my Prince Charming I’ll throw you in the cinders Cinderella, Cinderella Try to steal my happy ending I’ll stab you with my umbrella Cinderella, Cinderella Doesn’t it hurt when you lost one of your helper fellas Spoiler, I killed them with rat poison, just tellin’ ya Oh Cinderella CHORUS What does it take to find a real Prince Charming Oh Cinderella had her happy ending why can’t I have mine If I don’t fit into the fucking shoe I’ll cut my heels off All the pain I go through just to find my Prince Charming If Cinderella found her happy ending why can’t I BRIDGE High on dope don’t need a rope Anymore High as Hope almost feels like dope Yes it does High as dope feel like I float In the air High in dope don’t need a rope Anymore High as Hope almost feels like dope CHORUS What does it take to find a real Prince Charming Oh Cinderella had her happy ending why can’t I have mine If I don’t fit into the fucking shoe I’ll cut my heels off All the pain I go through just to find my Prince Charming If Cinderella found her happy ending why can’t I OUTRO High on dope don’t need a rope Anymore High as Hope almost feels like dope Yes it does High as dope feel like I float Trivia - This song samples the classic nursery rhyme “”Three Blind Mice” __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Ep Category:Stand-alone singles Category:Remixes